yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Put On Your Sunday Clothes
'Put on Your Sunday Clothes '''is a song in ''WALL-E. Lyrics Hello Dolly! Cornelius: Out there There's a world outside of Yonkers Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby There's a slick town, Barnaby Out there Full of shine and full of sparkle Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby Listen, Barnaby... Put on your Sunday clothes, There's lots of world out there Get out the brillantine and dime cigars We're gonna find adventure in the evening air Girls in white in a perfumed night Where the lights are bright as the stars! Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town In one of those new horsedrawn open cars & Barnaby: We'll see the shows at Delmonicos And we'll close the town in a whirl And we won't come until we've kissed a girl! Dolly: Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out Strut down the street and have your picture took Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about That Sunday shine is a certain sign That you feel as fine as you look! Dolly & Ambrose: Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile That makes you feel brand new down to your toes Ambrose, Cornelius, & Barnaby: Get out your feathers, your patent leathers Your beads and buckles and bows For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday... No Monday in your Sunday... No Monday in your Sunday clothes! All: Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out Strut down the street and have your picture took Townspeople, All: Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about That Sunday shine is a certain sign That you feel as fine as you look! Women: Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile All: That makes you feel brand new down to your toes Get out your feathers Your patent leathers Your beads and buckles and bows For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes! interlude Children: Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out Strut down the street and have your picture took Women: Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about All: That Sunday shine is a certain sign That you feel as fine as you look! Beneath your bowler brim the world's a simple song A lovely lilt that makes you tilt your nose Get out your slickers, your flannel knickers Your red suspenders and hose For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes! Dolly: Ermengarde keep smiling no man wants some little meaning! Ambrose do a turn, let me see! Mr.Hackl, Mr.Tucker don't forget Irene and Minnie, Just forget you ever heard a word from me! All Aboard! Townspeople: All Aboard! Dolly: All Aboard! Townspeople: All Aboard! Dolly: Aboaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! All: All Aboard! All Aboard! All Aboard! All Aboard! Put on your Sunday clothes there's lots of world out there Put on your silk cravat and patent shoes We're gonna find adventure in the evening air Dolly: To town we'll trot to a smokey spot Where the girls are hot as a fuse! All: WOW All: Put on your silk high hat and at the turned up cuff We'll wear a hand made gray suede buttoned glove Dolly: We wanna take New York by Storm! All: We'll join the Astors At Tony Pastor's And this I'm positive of That we won't come home No we won't come home No we won't come home until we fall in love! WALL-E Cornelius: Out there There's a world outside of Yonkers Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby There's a slick town, Barnaby Out there Full of shine and full of sparkle Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby Listen, Barnaby... Put on your Sunday clothes, There's lots of world out there Get out the brillantine and dime cigars We're gonna find adventure in the evening air Girls in white in a perfumed night Where the lights are bright as the stars! Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town In one of those new horsedrawn open cars & Barnaby: We'll see the shows at Delmonicos And we'll close the town in a whirl And we won't come until we've kissed a girl! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Pixar Songs